


Walk on (Through the rain)

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, and two idiots in love, i would write cute but I can't put 'cute' on a story where Souness and Keane are the main characters, it's basically fluff, maybe four idiots in love, sky sports being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: 'Walk on through the rain', the Scousers say.Well, Roy is not a Scouser.a. k. a.: It's raining and Roy doesn't have an umbrella.
Relationships: Gary Neville/Jamie Carragher (background), Graeme Souness/Roy Keane (if you squint)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Walk on (Through the rain)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I'm very keen on this Souness/Keane dynamic.  
> This story is just a dumb fluff, don't mind me. Roy Keane is a pure comedy on legs.  
> And Carraville husbands are there as well.
> 
> I wrote this because it was raining lol. Kudos and comments are welcome! As I said before, I love the dynamics of Keane/Souness/Neville/Carragher, I love seeing them in a studio together, and I might write more about them.  
> Have a nice day! ;)

"You're not leaving?"

The mockery in the older man's voice was so obvious Roy almost laughed bitterly. He was just outside the front door, leaning against the wall, hiding from the rain, annoyed as ever. The raining only got worse since he last checked it from the window of the Sky offices upstairs. And whose fucking idea it was anyway to move the studios in here, with the parking lot so far away. They had to walk there like idiots, risking being spotted by people - and people were annoying. They always wanted photos.

_And the fucking weather!_

" _Obviously_ not," he said dryly, crossing arms on his chest.

"Nothing like a good, fresh, spring rain," Souness continued, staring at the sky. He inhaled the _fresh spring_ air calmly.

It was _pouring_. The drumming sound of heavy raindrops was driving Roy insane, especially when he noticed how those drops splattered on the ground so close to the tips of his shoes. He could barely fit in the tiny space that was left in front of the door, where he was covered from the rain.

It wasn't like he would mind getting soaked. Jesus, he's played in such weather. He used to run ninety minutes on a muddy pitch, getting his kit soaking wet and dirty, and he didn't mind that. He just wasn't in the mood for it now. The suit was a bit too expensive to let the rain just ruin it. He's never gotten rid of this mentality, even when he had enough money to buy thousands of suits. 

"The great Roy Keane needs an umbrella?"

"Relax yourself," he snarred at the laughing Scotsman. 

Souness spread his black umbrella and looked back at Keane. "Is it manly enough to walk under mine?"

"I thought Scousers had this song - about _walking through the rain and storm_."

"There's nothing about not having an umbrella," Souness shrugged. He made two or three steps before turning back. "So?"

There was something warm in the way Souness talked to him and teased him. He had to smile - and gladly join him under the umbrella, accepting his kind gesture.

He wanted to thank Souness, but his eyes caught a glimpse of the scene across the street, a surreal thing to see - the two younger pundits, both with their matching umbrellas, jumping around a puddle of water, trying to get each other's shoes and trouser legs wet.

" _Jesus_ \- "

Gary's distinctive laughter - or whatever the sounds he made could be called - reached them immediately. He giggled and then screamed when his Scouse rival splashed more water towards him with his foot.

"So this is what is left of the great rivalry?" Graeme asked, rightly guessing what was going through Roy's mind.

"Still better than the hugging and kissing we see in the tunnel before a match," Roy protested.

"Well, if we stay around long enough, we might get to see even that."

Roy chuckled. " _Neville_!" he shouted across the street, and just that simple raised voice in combination with that name made him feel twenty years younger. They used to do this all the time - shout at the Nevilles and tease them. "Don't get your pants dirty, your mom's gonna have to clean them!"

Jamie laughed out loud as Gary mouthed a silent curse, a quiet and weak _fuck off_ that he wouldn't dare to say out loud. Keane didn't care. 

There was definitely something familiar and welcoming in the way he felt now. As much as he worried about his return to punditry, this was worth it - the feeling of comfort, of mutual understanding, respect, and similar experiences. He felt at home with that.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , after a long time - he felt relaxed and happy.


End file.
